1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an airflow guide member and an electronic device having the airflow guide member.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a fan is mounted in an electronic device to direct air from outside into the electronic device, for forming airflow in a direction to cool a plurality of electronic components on a motherboard mounted in the electronic device. However, some of the air is blown underneath the motherboard where it is not effective in heat dissipation.